Glittering Star
is the first episode of Ultraman Orb THE ORIGIN SAGA. Story Two climbers, Gai and Juggler reached the Warrior’s Peak to harness its power and become a giant of light. Facing a giant halo, Juggler tried to touch it but was repelled with great force. Gai does the same as Juggler and in turn was bestowed with a strange sword. As Juggler watched in frustration, the sword forcefully transformed Gai into the red giant of light. Gai becomes confused as to why he chosen, believing that he is nowhere the strongest and Juggler supposedly being superior to him. But the latter gets ticked off, saying that Gai is now responsible for the duty that was given to him. The sword later on projected a message which told them of their first mission. Although he refused to be acknowledged as Gai’s supporter, Juggler followed him as they travel through space. Their journey would first go through the Stargate and enter the Orion Nebula to stop the Space Demon Bezelb and their mysterious mastermind. Meanwhile on Earth, 4000 metres below the ocean of Japan, two explorers drove a submarine and discovered an underwater palace before they stumbled upon a strange box. After it erupted, their submarine quickly grabs the content. The scene moves on to the Royal Planet Kanon, where Dr. Psychi made his announcement to its inhabitants to surrender their queen or else he would order his Bezelbs to destroy the Tree of Life. In the palace, the Queen Amate discusses the matters with her followers, seeing their planet being surrounded by said monsters. According to the prophecy, the War God is fated to destroy the Space Demon Bezelbs but Amate questioned their opponents’ decision not to directly attack the palace if they truly fear her. Arriving in Orion Nebula, Gai hears a call for help and goes to Planet Rurin, temporarily halting their journey. Although Juggler tried to defy Gai’s theory, the latter stated that he developed this ability back in their early days as a rescue team member, with each being accurate. A Bezelb approached a pair of Rurin natives and injected them with the Kugutsu, forcing its victims to fight each other. Their son tried to stop them but was wildly thrown aside. Arriving to their location, Gai healed the boy while Juggler fought the parents before they were trampled by a Bezelb. On Planet Kanon, Amate tried to avoid any incoming war, but Raigou insist their planet’s army to launch a full assault on Psychi’s base on Planet Zain. Shinra, however dismissed this, seeing how Raigou wanted the War God’s power as a priority. Back on Planet Rurin, Gai transforms into Ultraman Orb, engaging in his first fight but has problems with controlling his attacks. Under Juggler’s advice, he managed to sever the opponent’s left blade before cancelling his transformation and for the Bezelb to leave. Amate give her family memento to Shinra as a lucky charm, and she enlisted her bodyguard in a negotiation with Psychi. Arriving on Planet Zain, Shinra was greeted by Psychi and Partel, demonstrating how the Bezelb’s Kugutsu works, using Arstron and King Guesra as his lab rats. Infected victims are controlled by the Bezelbs, and said monsters were controlled by the Queen but the true mastermind is Psychi himself, who uses a headgear to instruct orders to the colony ruler. Should a victim win a fight, their Kugutsu intensity rises, and this in turn allows the Queen to feed on their strength and grow stronger. By infecting many victims, this allow the Queen to spread the Kugutsu to the entire universe for Psychi to create a world without conflict. While Shinra express his disgust, Psychi mentioned that the Kanon natives are no different, since he finds their loyalty to their Planet and Amate an equivalent to a poison. At Planet Rurin, the same Bezelb attacked its victims again. Gai transforms into Orb but this time finally able to deliver his first kill by slicing the monster with his beam. After preparing a grave for his deceased parents, Gai tended the boy while Amate approached the Tree of Life, wondering if there is any peaceful solution left. On Earth, Shohei and Yui watch in excitement over the object they retrieved from the sea but as Shohei touched it, he sensed Amate and vice versa, wondering about each other’s identities from their own worlds. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Category:Ultraman Orb Category:Ultraman Orb Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season Premiere